Fate of Summer
by Yue.aoi
Summary: "Cinta dapat diungkapkan hanya dengan rayuan maupun kata – kata manis. Namun, cinta sejati dapat diungkapkan bahkan dengan pertengkaran sekalipun" (This fanfiction dedicated for meme. chua. 3's birthday & requested by A.W (guest) ). Disclaimer : I didn't own any character in this fanfiction. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto


"Cinta dapat diungkapkan hanya dengan rayuan maupun kata – kata manis. Namun, cinta sejati dapat diungkapkan bahkan dengan pertengkaran sekalipun"

Kehidupan merupakan sebuah siklus, bagaikan sebuah roda yang terus berputar dan takkan pernah berhenti hingga sukma meninggalkan raga. Dan cinta merupakan bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari kehidupan.

….*….

Musim semi telah usai, dan saat ini merupakan awal musim panas. Saat ini banyak orang berkunjung ke pantai dan menghabiskan liburan musim panas selama satu bulan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berbaring dengan santai di sebuah kursi di pinggir pantai. Ia menutup mata nya sambil membiarkan sinar hangat mentari menghangati tubuh nya.

Gadis itu menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek mencuat dengan kaus dan celana pendek yang sedang berjalan ke arah kursi pantai di samping kursi gadis itu.

Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak terlalu menyadari gadis itu yang terus menatap ke arahnya. Gadis itu menggunakan kaca mata hitam sehingga sinar matahari tidak menembus mata nya.

"Sasuke – kun, kemana saja kau ? Aku mencarimu." , terdengar suara baritone seorang pria berusia sekitar awal dua puluh yang berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang berbaring di kursi di samping gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersentak. Wajah dua orang itu begitu mirip, kemungkinan mereka adalah kakak adik. Mengingatkannya akan seorang anak laki – laki yang pernah tinggal di sebelah rumah nya sekaligus menjadi sahabatnya hingga keluarga gadis itu pindah.

Gadis itu merasa enggan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu terlebih dahulu. Namun ia dengan sengaja melepaskan kacamata hitam nya, berharap kedua pria itu mengenalinya.

Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan gadis itu, seolah memastikan sesuatu. Sang kakak dari pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda itu.

"Haruno – san" , ucap pemuda itu.

Gadis itu merasa namanya keluarganya disebut dan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"A – ano, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" , ucap gadis itu dengan ragu seolah memastikan.

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu. Tanpa menghiraukan orang – orang disekeliling yang menatap mereka dengan canggung, pemuda itu langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Sakura – san, kemana saja kau selama ini ?"

Gadis itu tersentak mendengar suara pemuda itu. Pemuda itu merupakan orang yang dirindukan gadis itu selama enam tahun terakhir ini.

Gadis itu hampir menangis bahagia. Ia tak menyangka kami – sama dapat kembali mempertemukan dengan cinta pertamanya. Pemuda itu selalu memenuhi setiap sudut hati gadis itu, bahkan tanpa kehadiran sang pemuda itu sendiri.

"Sasuke – kun, kau banyak berubah."

"Begitupun denganmu, Sakura – san. Sepertinya dahi mu semakin lebar, ya" , ledek pemuda itu.

Gadis itu langsung melepas pelukan nya dan mencengkram lengan pemuda itu.

"Oh. Model rambutmu pun semakin mirip dengan bokong ayam, ya." , balas gadis itu dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak berubah. Sepertinya tubuhmu sama sekali tidak mengalami pubertas, hn ?"

Gadis itu merasa emosi nya mendidih. Ia sudah mengangkat tangan nya untuk meninju pemuda dihadapan nya, namun seseorang menahan tangan nya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menundukkan kepala.

"Um, Gaara – nii, sejak kapan kau disini ?"

"Sejak tadi."

"Gaara – san, lama tak bertemu denganmu." , ucap kakak dari pemuda itu.

"Hm, lama tak bertemu denganmu, Itachi – san." , jawab kakak dari gadis itu.

"Sepertinya mereka masih sering bertengkar. Bahkan setelah lama tak bertemu pun mereka masih bertengkar." , ucap kakak dari pemuda itu sambil menatap pemuda dan gadis itu bergantian.

"Mungkin mereka berjodoh." , jawab kakak dari gadis itu dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak akan !" , jerit pemuda dan gadis itu bersamaan.

….*….

Pertengkaran bagaikan sebuah keharusan bagi pemuda dan gadis itu. Setiap pertemuan mereka akan selalui diwarnai dengan saling mengejek yang diakhiri dengan pertengkaran. Bahkan, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, mereka sudah bertengkar dan terus berlanjut di pertemuan – pertemuan selanjutnya.

Pertengkaran merupakan sebuah topeng. Sebuah kamuflase bagi perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Jauh di dalam hati mereka, terdapat suatu perasaan bahagia. Suata kegembiraan yang melebihi rasa rindu diantara kawan yang lama tak berjumpa. Kegembiraan yang tak dapat terlukiskan dengan kata.

Bagi pemuda itu, pertemuan kembali dengan gadis itu bagaikan sebuah kenangan akan sebuah cinta lama yang kini kembali terbangkitkan.

Keesokan hari nya, pemuda itu datang ke rumah gadis itu. Bagaikan takdir yang ditentukan kami – sama, keluarga gadis itu memutuskan menyewa rumah lama mereka yang disewakan oleh pemilik baru untuk para pelancong.

Gadis itu berteriak kencang ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati pemuda itu duduk di tepi kasur nya.

"Sa – sasuke – kun, cepat keluar dari kamar ku !" , teriak gadis itu sambil melemparkan bantal dan guling.

"Ck.. kau ini seperti babi, Sakura – san" , ucap pemuda itu sambil terkekeh.

"Apa kau bilang ? Dasar cabul. ! Kau pasti memiliki niat buruk, kan ?"

"Aku tidak berhasrat dengan gadis berdada rata sepertimu, Sakura – san"

Gadis itu terdiam dan mengepalkan tinju nya hingga buku – buku jari nya memutih. Ucapan pemuda itu memang tidak salah. Namun hal itu sangat menyinggung perasaan nya. Siapapun tidak akan terima dengan hinaan semacam itu.

Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mendorong pemuda itu keluar dari kamar nya.

…..*….

Pemuda itu mengajak gadis itu pergi ke sebuah sungai di dekat hutan yang merupakan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama dengan anak – anak lain nya sewaktu kecil.

Sungai itu sama sekali tak berubah walaupun kini sungai itu merupakan lokasi wisata. Pepohonan di sekeliling sungai itupun masih sama.

Pepohonan sesekali bergoyang terkena hembusan angin. Sinar matahari memantulkan cahaya yang membuat air sungai terlihat jernih bagaikan kristal yang terkena cahaya.

Pemuda itu dengan sengaja menutup mata gadis itu dan berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu menuju sungai. Ia membuka penutup mata gadis itu tepat ketika mereka sampai di sungai.

"Wah ! Indah sekali ! Ini sungai tempat kita bermain dulu, kan ?"

"Hn"

"Sama sekali tak berubah. Aku rindu untuk kembali kesini. Arigato telah membawaku ketempat ini, Sasuke – kun."

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menyukai tempat ini."

"Karena, tempat ini memiliki banyak kenangan untukku." , ucap gadis itu sambil menggoyangkan kaki nya di dalam air sungai sehingga membentuk riak – riak kecil.

"Aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu lagi denganmu dan mengajakmu ke tempat ini lagi." , jawab pemuda itu sambil menggoyangkan kaki nya dengan kencang sehingga percikan air mengenai gadis itu.

"Hey ! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke – kun ?"

"Membuatmu basah kuyup"

Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu mengambil air sungai dengan kedua telapak tangan nya dan melemparkannya ke arah gadis itu. Dengan refleks, gadis itu duduk menjauhi pria itu. Namun percikan air masih membasahi pakaian nya.

Gadis itu membalas pemuda itu dan membasahi pakaian pemuda itu. Mereka saling mencipratkan air sehingga tubuh mereka basah kuyup.

"Hentikan, Sasuke – kun !" , ucap gadis itu sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak akan."

Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung mengambil katak yang berada di pinggir sungai dan meletakkan nya dengan hati – hati di atas telapak tangan serta menahan kaki katak itu dengan jari – jari nya.

"Sakura – san, ayo kemari !" , pemuda itu menghampiri gadis itu sambil mengarahkan katak itu ke arah gadis itu.

"Tidak mau !", jawab gadis itu sambil berteriak dan berlari ke arah hutan.

"Sakura – chan. Ayo kemari" , ucap pemuda itu dengan suara imut yang dibuat – buat. Bila pemuda itu tak sedang mengejar gadis itu sambil membawa katak, ia ingin sekali mencekik leher pemuda itu dan mengatakan bila pemuda itu menjijikan.

Pemuda itu berlari mengejar gadis itu ke dalam hutan. Gadis itu segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah sungai melewati semak – semak. Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan wajah nya yang memerah dengan nafas tersengal – sengal dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh nya.

Gadis itu berlari begitu kencang hingga tanpa sadar ia menginjak batu di pinggir sungai yang licin akibat air yang tadi diperciki pemuda itu dan tergelincir.

"Kyaaa !"

"Sakura – san !"

Pemuda itu langsung melempar katak itu ke dalam sungai dan refleks menahan tubuh gadis itu. Namun, mereka berdua ikut tergelincir ke dalam sungai.

Pemuda itu berada dalam posisi memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Pemuda itu berusaha menginjak dasar sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam dan menahan tubuh gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu mulai pucat, air memasuki rongga hidung gadis itu sehingga hidung nya terasa sakit dan nafas nya tersenggal.

Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan pemuda itu berusaha segera bangkit dari sungai walaupun berat air dan pakaian nya membuat gerakan nya terhambat.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di atas rerumputan dan mengguncang tubuh gadis itu dengan khawatir.

"Sakura – san, apa kau baik – baik saja ?"

Perlahan gadis itu terbatuk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun."

"Baka ! Ini semua salahku. Jangan mengucapkan arigato"

"Ck.. kutarik ucapanku kembali. Benar, ini semua salahmu !" , gadis itu memukul dada pemuda itu dengan jengkel.

"Kau bahkan masih tetap kasar seperti dulu. Pasti kau tidak memiliki kekasih, kan ?", pemuda itu menjulurkan lidah pada gadis itu.

"Memangnya kau memiliki kekasih ?"

"Tidak. Tetapi setidaknya banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Sasuke – kun, ilmu hitam apa yang kau pakai untuk menjerat gadis – gadis malang itu ?"

"Enak saja ! Hanya orang rendahan yang menggunakan cara seperti itu untuk menjerat seorang gadis."

Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyangka bila pemuda itu mau menolongnya, bahkan suara nya terdengar sangat panik. Ia juga tak menyangka bila pemuda itu merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Sasuke – kun"

Pemuda itu memutar mata nya dengan jengkel.

"Terserah padamu, Sakura – san"

'Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke – kun. Karena aku juga mencintaimu.' , batin gadis itu.

"Sakura – san, apakah kau mau ikut ke festival tanabata bersamaku ?" , ucap pemuda itu dengan suara pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Jantung gadis itu berdebar cepat. Wajah nya juga memerah. Namun, ia sengaja memalingkan wajahnya agar pemuda itu tak melihatnya. Ajakan pemuda itu bagaikan sebuah ajakan kencan untuknya.

"Ajak saja gadis – gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu itu" , jawab gadis itu dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Wah.. apa kau cemburu pada mereka ? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak mereka semua."

"Ajak saja. Aku tidak peduli.".

"Aku mengajakmu saja, deh. Soalnya aku lebih suka menjahilimu." , jawab pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan ikut bersamamu."

"Aku akan memaksamu. Kau harus mematuhiku, Sakura – san"

"Hey, kau kira siapa dirimu ?!" , bentak gadis itu.

Pertengkaran mereka kembali berlanjut. Mereka berdua saling berteriak, meledek, memaki satu sama lain. Bagaikan sebuah siklus, pertengkaran mereka terus berulang.

Baik gadis itu maupun pemuda itu menikmati sandiwara pertengkaran mereka bagaikan sebuah topeng yang menyamarkan isi hati mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, pertengkaran bagaikan rangkaian kata yang hanya dapat mereka pahami untuk mengungkapkan isi hati mereka.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Setiap hari pemuda itu selalu menghabiskan hari bersama gadis itu dan baru kembali saat senja telah usai. Dan setiap kebersamaan mereka selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran dan seyuman.

Perasaan cinta mereka semakin kuat, seolah muncul di permukaan hati mereka. Bagaikan sebuah air sungai yang hampir meluap keluar. Perlahan, topeng yang menutupi isi hati mereka mulai retak dan menampilkan semburat – semburat isi hati mereka.

Festival Tanabata baru saja dimulai. Festival itu begitu ramai dengan pengunjung yang datang bersama kekasih atau keluarga mereka.

Pemuda itu langsung menggandeng tangan gadis itu ketika mereka memasuki festival yang dipenuhi kerumunan orang yang berdesak – desakan.

"Sasuke – kun, apa yang kau lakukan ?" , gadis itu menggoyangkan tangan nya yang digandeng pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Menggandengmu."

"Maksudku, kenapa menggandengku ?"

"Agar kau tidak terpisah dariku di tengah kerumunan seperti ini."

"Wah, kenapa kau berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini ? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa kau akan segera meninggal, Sasuke – kun ?", tanya gadis itu dengan sinis.

"Tch.. itu karena orang tua mu mempercayakanku untuk menemanimu di festival ini. Mereka pasti akan sangat marah padaku bila sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Pemuda itu tak mungkin mengkhawatirkan nya seperti yang diharapkannya. Ia merasa konyol dengan berharap terlalu berlebihan.

Telapak tangan pemuda itu terasa lembut dan hangat, seolah memberikan rasa nyaman bagi gadis itu. Untuk saat ini, gadis itu ingin menikmati kebersamaan nya dengan pemuda itu sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir dan gadis itu harus kembali ke kota asalnya.

"Sakura – san, ayo kita coba permainan shateki itu !" , pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah stand dimana terdapat permainan yang diletakkan berjejer dan untuk mendapatkan nya kita harus menembak dengan senapan mainan.

"Boleh saja. Kau pasti kalah" , gadis itu menyeringai.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju stand itu dan mengantri.

"Sasuke – kun, apa yang kau incar ?"

"Tidak ada. Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Aku menginginkan maneki neko yang itu." , gadis itu menunjuk sebuah maneki neko kecil berwarna putih.

"Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan nya, Sakura – san." , ucap pemuda itu. Jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang mendengar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya.

"Sepertinya sih kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan nya, Sakura – san" , timpal pemuda itu sambil terkekeh.

Gadis itu langsung memelototi sang pemuda. Namun, jantung gadis itu semakin berdebar – debar.

Gadis itu berbaris bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu sehingga dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dari samping. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dan mencolok di tengah kerumunan dengan kulit putih, hidung kecil yang mancung, dengan mata hitam yang bersinar bagaikan bintang di langit malam nan kelam dan bibir tipis dan mungil. Pemuda itu berbeda jauh dengan anak laki – laki berwajah tembam dan imut seperti yang diingat gadis itu saat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu ? Apa kau juga mulai terkagum – kagum padaku ?" , bisik pemuda itu. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu di telinganya.

"Tidak sudi."

"Silahkan, giliran selanjutnya." , ucap penjaga stan pada mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan uang dari kantung yukata nya dan membayar sebelum gadis itu sempat mengeluarkan uang nya.

"Untuk dua orang" , ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk gadis itu. Penjaga stan itu tersenyum maklum dan mulai memasukkan peluru mainan ke dalam senapan mainan itu.

"Kau harus memberikan hadiahmu untukku nanti" , bisik pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

Gadis itu merengut dan berusaha menembak maneki neko yang diinginkan nya, namun ia gagal dan tanpa sengaja malah menembak sebuah boneka daruma kecil hingga terjatuh.

"Ini hadiahmu, nona" , penjaga stan itu memberikan boneka daruma mini itu kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu berjalan ke samping stan meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang mengantri.

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, pemuda itu berusaha mengarahkan senapan ke arah sebuah maneki neko mini berwarna putih dan membidiknya.

Penjaga stan memberikan maneki neko itu kepada sang pemuda. Pemuda itu menghampiri gadis itu.

Pemuda itu juga menyerahkan maneki neko mini kepada gadis itu.

"Ambil saja. Aku tak membutuhkannya." , ucap pemuda itu.

"Benarkah ? Ini untukku ?"

"Hn"

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun. Ini daruma mini untukmu." , gadis itu menyerahkan daruma mini.

"Simpan saja. Aku tidak menginginkan nya."

"Kalau begitu, berikan saja pada orang lain. Kau bisa memberikannya pada gadis yang kau sukai."

"Aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

Hati gadis itu terasa remuk bagaikan ditusuk beribu pedang. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyukainya. Selama bertahun – tahun, ia mencintai seorang pria yang sama sekali tak mencintainya.

"Tapi, aku mencintai seorang wanita. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya sesudah festival tanabata ini" , lanjut pemuda itu.

Hati gadis itu terasa semakin hancur hingga tak dapat terlukiskan. Hati gadis itu terasa begitu sakit hingga dada nya terasa sesak. Ia berusaha keras menahan air mata yang hampir mengalir. Lidah nya terasa kelu, seluruh tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke – kun" , jawab gadis itu dengan pelan. "Bisakah kita pergi kesana ?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menggandeng gadis itu menuju pohon bamboo tempat menggantungkan tanabata. Terdapat banyak orang di sekitar pohon bamboo itu. Termasuk para pasangan yang menuliskan harapan mereka untuk dapat terus bersama.

Gadis itu mengambil kertas dan mulai menulis. Begitupun dengan pemuda itu. Mereka tanpa sengaja menggantungkan kertas harapa itu bersebelahan dan saling mengintip isi kertas masing – masing.

'Aku berharap Sasuke – kun dapat berbahagia bersama gadis yang dicintainya' – Sakura.

'Aku berharap agar Sakura – chan selalu bahagia' – Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Sudah jelas bila saat ini gadis itu tak mungkin berbahagia. Ia baru saja mengalami patah hati dan luka dihati nya sama sekali belum mongering.

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana bila kita makan di stand takoyaki ?."

"Terserah padamu." , jawab gadis itu dengan lesu.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja ? Tiba – tiba kau terlihat lesu seperti ini. Kau membuatku semakin khawatir, Sakura – san."

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan aku"

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Tiba – tiba saja kau menjadi pendiam dan tidak bersemngat. Kau tak seperti biasanya, Sakura – san."

"Jangan pedulikan aku" , gadis itu sedikit membentak pemuda itu. Membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

Pemuda itu terdiam dan langsung menggandeng gadis itu menuju stand takoyaki.

"Pesan tiga porsi takoyaki" , ucap gadis itu kepada penjaga stan.

"Hah ?"

"Iya, kubilang pesan tiga porsi takoyaki."

"Sakura – san, kau memakan dua porsi takoyaki sendirian ?" , tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan uang nya untuk membayar pemuda itu. Saat ini perasaan gadis itu sangat kacau. Ia berharap dengan makan maka akan membuat isi hatinya terasa lebih baik.

"Ini untuk dua porsi takoyaki dan biaya bermain shateki tadi."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membayar untukmu. Lagipula kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu."

"Ambil saja."

Pemuda itu menggeleng dan mendorong tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu memasukkan uang nya ke dalam dompet kecil yang dibawanya.

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun" , ucap gadis itu dengan getir.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum pemuda itu bagaikan matahari yang menghangatkan hati gadis itu yang kini remuk, membuat hati nya yang bagaikan es yang mulai retak kini meleleh dengan kehangatan mentari.

Penjaga stan itu memberikan tiga porsi takoyaki. Gadis itu membawa dua porsi takoyaki dan memakan nya sambil berjalan.

"Sakura – san, kau mau kemana ?"

"Melihat kembang api disana."

"Kembang api belum dimulai, Sakura – san."

Gadis itu terus berjalan kearah kerumunan yang sudah menunggu kembang api tanpa menghiraukan teriakan pemuda itu yang memanggilnya.

Takoyaki itu terasa begitu pahit di mulutnya, bagaikan sebuah racun. Rasa takoyaki itu bagaikan mengikuti suasana hati gadis itu.

Dari tempat gadis itu berdiri, gadis itu dapat melihat banyak pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan atau berangkulan. Juga terdapat banyak keluarga yang tertawa dan berbicara satu sama lain.

Gadis itu merasa terasing diantara kerumunan. Kesepian mulai menghinggapi nya. Ia bagaikan seorang mahluk asing yang tak dikenali seorang pun ditengah kerumunan manusia.

Pahit. Perih. Kepahitan yang memuakkan. Keperihan yang begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat mati rasa. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu. Bahkan mungkin, jika saat ini seseorang menusukkan pedang nya menembus jantung gadis itu, ia tak akan merasakan apapun.

Perlahan, mata gadis itu mulai berkaca – kaca bagaikan kristal bening. Perlahan, air mata gadis itu jatuh tanpa kendali. Air mata gadis itu terus mengalir semakin deras. Gadis itu menanggis tanpa suara. Tangisan yang begitu perih hingga membuat mulut nya terasa hambar. Takoyaki yang dimakan gadis itu tak lagi terasa pahit, tetapi mulai hambar. Gadis itu tak lagi bernafsu memakan takoyaki itu.

Seandainya ia tak mencintai pemuda itu, seandainya ia tak bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Membiarkan cinta pertama nya menjadi sebuah kenangan masa kecil yang selamanya akan terpatri di lubuk hati terdalam gadis itu.

"Sakura – san" , seseorang menepuk bahu nya. Orang yang saat ini tak ingin dilihat gadis itu.

Gadis itu diam saja dan tak menoleh. Ia melanjutkan memakan takoyaki nya.

Pemuda itu mendekati gadis itu dan terkejut melihat gadis itu yang menangis.

"Sakura – san, kenapa kau menanggis ?"

"Aku tidak menangis." , jawab gadis itu dengan parau.

"Bodoh, jelas – jelas kau menangis, Sakura – san"

Jemari lentik pemuda itu langsung mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan sekali usapan.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini ? Katakan padaku, Sakura – san !"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak mungkin kau menangis tanpa alasan, kecuali bila kau sudah gila."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis !" , nada suara gadis itu meninggi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu dan membuang kotak takoyaki nya di tong sampah.

Pemuda itu mengejarnya dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuatmu menangis ? Aku tak akan membiarkan orang itu membuatmu menangis !" , intonasi suara pemuda itu meninggi.

"Berhenti berpura – pura memedulikanku. Kau membuatku muak, Sasuke – kun !" , jawab gadis itu dengan ekspresi dan wajah datar tanpa sedikitpun emosi.

"Sakura – san ?"

Kembang api pertama diluncurkan. Kerumunan mulai berteriak girang. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Sakura – san, tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku akan membantumu."

Gadis itu tersentak. Tubuh nya terasa kaku. Namun ia seolah kehilangan kendali akan pikiran nya dan membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Aku-"

Gadis itu memotong ucapan nya sendiri. Ia hampir saja menyatakan perasaan nya. Namun ia menahan diri nya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sakura – san ?"

"Tidak."

Keheningan mengalir diantara mereka. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan nya dengan pemuda itu dan menatap ke arah langit dengan kekaguman.

Kembang api terus menerus diluncurkan tanpa henti. Kembang api yang diluncurkan bagaikan riak – riak penuh warna yang menghiasi kegelapan langit malam dan mencairkan suasana.

"Kyaa~" , gadis itu menjerit dengan senang ketika kembang api yang diluncurkan meledak diudara dan menimbulkan suara ledakan.

Pemuda itu ikut berteriak ketika kembang api meledak di udara.

"Sasuke – kun ?" , gadis itu menoleh seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ?"

"Memang nya tidak boleh ?"

"Tidak ada pemuda yang menjerit seperti kau."

"Dulu, kita juga sering berteriak – teriak setiap kali kembang api meledak di udara." , pemuda itu menatap ke arah kembang api yang diluncurkan di langit dan tersenyum mengingat masa lalu mereka.

"Segalanya sudah berubah, Sasuke – kun. Kau sudah bukan anak – anak lagi."

"Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin selama nya takkan pernah berubah dan terus seoerti itu."

"Aku pun menginginkan seperti itu, Sasuke – kun."

"Sakura – san, ayo kita duduk" , pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah kursi taman dan menggandeng gadis itu. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan canggung.

"Sakura – san, kalau seandainya aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?", pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke – kun, kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu, sih ? Kau aneh sekali."

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Memang nya kau ingin mati ? Atau jangan – jangan kau terkena penyakit parah ?"

"Aku sehat – sehat saja sampai saat ini. " , pemuda itu mengangkat tangan nya seolah memamerkan otot nya yang terbungkus dibalik yukata polos berwarna hitam yang dipakainya.

"Menjijikan. Aku tidak mau lihat." , gadis itu menutup mata nya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda itu terdiam dan tidak mau menjawab gadis itu. Ia sedang tak ingin bertengkar dengan gadis itu.

"Sasuke – kun, aku tidak mau daruma ini. Anggap saja kita bertukar hadiah, kau memberikanku maneki neko milikmu dan aku memberikan daruma milikku." , gadis itu mengeluarkan daruma mini yang tadi didapatnya dalam permainan shateki dan meletakkan nya di telapak tangan pemuda itu.

"Arigato, Sakura – san. Pemberianmu akan selalu kusimpan."

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat gadis itu kembali berdebar. Ia kembali merasakan secercah harapan dari pemuda itu.

"Sasuke – kun, setelah lulus sekolah nanti, kau mau melanjutkan kuliah dimana ?"

"Tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan tetap di Osaka."

"Kumohon lanjutkan saja di Tokyo. Kau bisa merasakan kehidupan metropolitan di sebuah kota besar. Kehidupanmu lebih terjamin disana."

"Aniki ku berkuliah di Osaka. Maka aku pun seharusnya melanjutkan di Iwagakure. "

"Ayolah, aku juga akan melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo. "

"Baiklah bila itu keinginan mu, aku akan melanjutkan di Konohagakure."

"Kau pasti sedang berbohong. Iya, kan ?"

"Tidak."

"Ayo kita berjanji." , gadis itu mengacungkan jari kelingking nya ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menautkan jari kelingking nya ke jari kelingking gadis itu. Tepat saat itu, sebuah kembang api meledak di angkasa seolah melambangkan janji mereka.

"Kami berjanji akan melanjutkan kuliah di Konohagakure" , ucap gadis dan pemuda itu.

Gadis dan pemuda itu melepaskan jari kelingking mereka dan tertawa. Mereka bagaikan dua orang anak kecil yang berjanji dengan menautkan kelingking. Ekspresi mereka begitu polos, seolah tanpa beban.

"Sakura – san, tiba – tiba aku teringat dengan musim panas sembilan tahun lalu." , ucap pemuda itu.

"Wah, kau masih mengingatnya ? Aku masih ingat, saat itu kita bersama beberapa anak lain ingin menangkap kunang – kunang, kan ?"

"Hn. Saat itu kau menjatuhkan topi kesayangan mu dan memaksaku membantu mencari nya."

"Saat itu kau terus menerus mengataiku bodoh dan menyusahkan. Akhirnya topi itu hilang dan kau tidak berhasil menangkap kunang – kunang itu."

"Topi itu tidak hilang, "

"Eh ?", gadis itu terperanjat. "Bukankah kau bilang tidak menemukan nya ?"

"Topi itu berada di rumahku. Aku akan mengembalikan nya padamu sepulang dari festival tanabata ini. Aku lupa mengembalikan nya, maafkan aku." , pemuda itu berkata dengan sungguh – sungguh.

"Simpan saja. Anggap sebagai kenang – kenangan dariku."

"Itu topi kesayanganmu, Sakura – san. Aku harus mengembalikan nya padamu."

"Ah.. baiklah. Arigato, Sasuke – kun"

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.", jawab pemuda itu sambil terkekeh.

Mereka kembali terdiam sambil menatap ke arah kembang api yang meluncur tanpa henti ke udara menampilkan warna – warni yang indah dan menerangi langit malam yang kelam. Sebentar lagi, kembang api terbesar yang merupakan puncak festival tanabata akan diluncurkan.

"Sakura – san, apakah kau memiliki kekasih ?" , pemuda itu bertanya dengan gugup. Wajah nya memerah dan suaranya sangat pelan.

"Apa ? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, Sasuke – kun ?"

"Aku.. suka.. padamu, Sakura – san.", jantung pemuda itu berdetak kencang. Ia merasa berdebar – debar hingga terasa ingin pingsan.

"Aku tak dapat mendengarmu." , jawab gadis itu dengan sedikit jengkel akan sikap aneh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengambil nafas dan berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantung nya. Wajah nya semerah tomat ranum. Ia meyakinkan diri nya dan berteriak dengan mantap.

"DAISUKI DESU, SAKURA – SAN !"

Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat jengkel, sebaliknya orang – orang mulai bertepuk tangan atas keberanian pemuda itu menyatakan cinta seperti ini.

Wajah gadis itu pun memerah, bagaikan bunga sakura. Ia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan orang – orang terhadap mereka.

"DAISUKI DESU, SASUKE – KUN !" , teriak gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan rasa malu.

Setetes air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Ia sangat berdebar – debar, namun juga merasa bahagia dan lega karena gadis yang dicintai pemuda itu adalah dirinya.

Tepukan tangan semakin riuh. Tepat sesudah mereka berteriak, kembang api terbesar diluncurkan. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk gadis itu dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Sebuah ciuman yang dipenuhi cinta tanpa sedikitpun hasrat seksual.

Mereka menutup mata dan berciuman dengan mesra, diiringi dengan suara ledakan kembang api terbesar. Ciuman yang begitu syahdu. Mereka hanya terfokus pada diri mereka masing – masing seolah tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka.

Mereka membuka mata mereka masing – masing setelah suara ledekan kembang api berhenti. Mereka tersenyum lembut dan menatap mesra satu – sama lain.

"Sasuke – kun"

"Sakura – san"

Mereka kembali menatap dan tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Sakura – san, gomen ne. Aku tidak bermaksud mencium mu dan mempermalukanmu seperti ini.", pemuda itu menundukkan kepala dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku. A – aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti tadi. "

"Aku yang salah. Mungkin saja Sakura – san sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku telah menyakiti perasaan kekasih Sakura – san."

"Ti – tidak. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih. "

"Syukurlah" , pemuda itu menarik nafas lega.

"Sakura – san, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?", pemuda itu menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap wajah gadis itu yang memerah dan menyentuh tangan gadis itu.

"Ya, aku mau, Sasuke – kun."

Pemuda itu langsung memeluk gadis itu. Mereka berpelukan erat dengan lama hingga menyadari kerumunan yang kembali menatap mereka. Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan saling menatap canggung dengan wajah semakin memerah.

"S – sasuke – kun, sebaiknya kita pulang saja." , ucap gadis itu.

"Hn"

Gadis dan pemuda itu berjalan beriringan tanpa bergandengan maupun rangkulan. Mereka masih merasa canggung, terutama dengan tatapan orang lain.

Dengan ragu, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah gadis itu.

Ketika gadis itu menoleh, ia mendapati pemuda itu berusaha menjauhkan tangan nya dari gadis itu. Dengan ragu – ragu gadis itu mengenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Um.. Sakura - chan, tahun depan nanti apakah kau akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di Osaka ?" , pemuda itu bertanya dengan gugup. Ia belum terbiasa memanggil gadis itu dengan suffix -chan.

"Mungkin. Bagaimana bila Sasuke – kun berkunjung ke Konohagakure selama liburan musim dingin ?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku menginginkan berlibur di Tokyo."

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun !" , gadis itu tanpa sadar melepaskan gandengan dengan pemuda itu dan melompat kegirangan. Sambil bersenandung riang, gadis itu menyebrangi jalan tanpa menyadari pemuda itu berteriak memanggilnya.

Gadis itu tak menyadari bila ada kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi sedang berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara klakson yang memekakan telinga dan tiba – tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu mendorongnya ke samping.

Sesaat gadis itu tak berani melihat hingga terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras.

Gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sesuatu yang terlalu menyeramkan bahkan untuk dibayangkan dalam imajinasi terliar nya sekalipun.

Pemuda itu terkapar dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Mata pemuda itu terpejam rapat dengan daruma mini berlumur darah yang keluar dari kantung yukata pemuda itu dan bergelinding di jalan.

"Sasuke – kun !" , gadis itu menjerit pilu.

Kesedihan menguasai gadis itu sepenuhnya. Ia merasakan hati nya benar – benar hancur. Hal ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan bila pemuda itu tak mencintainya atau bersama dengan gadis lain.

Gadis itu menghampiri tubuh pemuda itu yang terbujur kaku dan berusaha mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu sambil menangis terisak.

"Sasuke – kun, kumohon. Bangunlah !"

Pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming. Gadis itu merasa sangat menyesal dengan ucapan nya. Ia sama sekali tak bersyukur dengan kematian pemuda itu, sebaliknya ia malah merasa hancur.

Kami – sama dengan cepat menjawab keinginan yang mereka gantungkan di tanabata itu. Begitu cepat hingga mereka terlena dan tak menyadari jawaban kami – sama yang datang begitu cepat. Kami – sama tak mengabulkan keinginan mereka berdua.

'Tidak ! Ini semua bukan kesalahan kami – sama ! Ini semua salahku, seandainya aku tak ceroboh. ' , batin gadis itu dan mengulang kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah kalimat afirmasi yang menghancurkan dirinya.

Gadis itu merasa hancur akan pengandaian – pengandaian. Perlahan, nafas gadis itu terasa semakin sesak akibat menangis. Mata gadis itu memerah bagaikan darah. Perlahan, kesadaran gadis itu menghilang.

….*….

Gadis itu terbangun di sebuah ruangan putih dengan aroma obat yang menusuk penciuman gadis itu. Kedua orang tua gadis itu beserta kakak lelaki gadis itu menatapnya dengan sangat cemas.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke – kun ?" , tanya gadis itu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Namun dari ekspresi orang tua dan kakak lelaki gadis itu, ia dapat menangkap bila kemungkinan terburuk telah terjadi.

Mata gadis itu kembali berkaca – kaca, namun ia berusaha tegar dan mengendalikan tangisan nya.

"Kapan jasad Sasuke – kun akan dikremasi ? Aku harus menghadirinya untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir."

…..*….

Gadis itu segera berkunjung ke rumah duka. Gadis itu berusaha bersikap tegar dan berhasil memainkan peran nya dengan baik. Namun, dibalik topeng ketegaran yang dikenakan gadis itu terdapat kesedihan mendalam.

Tangis gadis itu hampir pecah ketika ia melihat jasad pemuda itu di dalam peti mati. Ini terasa tak nyata, namun terlalu nyata untuk tak dipercayai.

Gadis itu kembali larut dalam kesedihan tanpa akhir.

…..*….

Gadis itu hanya menatap kosong ketika jasad pemuda itu dikremasi. Tangisan gadis itu kembali meledak. Segala kenangan bersama pemuda itu, setiap kenangan manis ataupun buruk. Baik tawa maupun pertengkaran satu persatu mulai muncul di benak gadis itu bagaikan seekor ikan yang muncul di permukaan air.

Kisah cinta mereka berbeda dengan kisah Orihime dan Kengyuu yang masih dapat bertemu setiap tanggal tujuh di bulan tujuh di kalender lunar yang merupakan sejarah tanabata. Gadis itu tak dapat lagi bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Janji mereka kini hanyalah sebuah janji kosong yang takkan pernah terealisasi. Pemuda itu meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri, dan gadis itu semakin terpuruk. Kini, pemuda itu hanya dapat hidup di dalam hati gadis itu.

Seorang pria berambut panjang terikat dengan wajah yang mirip dengan pemuda itu menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk bahu gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah topi putih.

Gadis itu terkejut, topi itu merupakan kenangan nya bersama pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum getir dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia mengelus topi putih itu dengan lembut.

Topi itu mengingatkan gadis itu mengenai kisah seorang gadis kecil dan anak lelaki di suatu musim panas yang indah. Perlahan, gadis itu menundukkan kepala memberi penghormatan terakhir pada pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya dan meneteskan air mata terakhir. Kini, gadis itu yakin bahwa pemuda itu selalu hidup di dalam hati nya melalui kenangan – kenangan kebersamaan mereka. Pemuda itu selalu bersama dengan gadis itu, dalam setiap kenangan mereka.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday for meme. chua. 3. Gomen ne kalau fict ini sad ending lagi &amp; mirip dgn fict last farewell.<strong>

**Kualitas fict ini bahkan berkurang dibandingkan dgn fict last farewell.**

**Author lagi nggak ada ide & memutuskan publish fict ini sebelum hari ultah nya (10 oktober)**

**Author sangat mengharapkan kritik & saran untuk fict ini.**

**FYI, di bagian awal fict ini, Sasuke sempet ngomong Sakura - chan. Itu bkn typo.**


End file.
